During the first four years of this funding period, The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) has experienced growth and expansion of its Programs, primarily related to the opening of the Arthur G. James Cancer Hospital and Research Institute (CHRI) in July, 1990. The OSUCCC organization reflects importance. The OSUCCC Director also serves as the CHRI Director and oversees the CHRI administration. Of the 68 OSU interdisciplinary academic Centers, it is the only one whose director has a direct reporting relationship to the President and Board of Trustees of the University. The OSUCCC organizational model links all of the OSUCCC research Programs to the respective cancer disease sites. This reflects the OSUCCC leadership's recognition that one of its primary responsibilities involves facilitating, expanding, and expediting translational research activities. This application will describe the past accomplishments and future plans of the thirteen OSUCCC Programs which are served by thirteen OSUCCC shared services. It will also describe future plans for the next funding period which include the development of a major new Program in human cancer genetics. The request for support described in this application is a strong attempt by OSUCCC leadership to recognize its responsibility to the national community of NCI approved cancer Centers during this difficult time of budgetary constraints for support of NCI Centers. Accordingly, the budget request in this competitive renewal application for Year 21 represents a reduction in the prior year CCSG support. The total five-year requested support represents only a 17 percent increase from the prior funding period which is less than what would be expected from inflationary increases alone. This has been accomplished through utilizing non-CCSG sources of support for the OSUCCC. But it has been achieved primarily as an expression of the OSUCCC's effort to try to weigh its individual Center needs with the needs of all the other NCI approved cancer Centers and the contracted ability of the NCI budget to provide this support. The OSUCCC is proud of its past accomplishments and enthusiastically welcomes the challenges and opportunities described in this application for further expansion during the next five-year funding period.